An Interesting Yet Dangerous World
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Pernah merasa Dunia ini sangat membosankan? Kagamine Twins dan yang lainnya memiliki pemikiran yang sama. mereka sangat bosan terhadap keseharian mereka sampai hari itu datang...My First Vocaloid Fic! Hope You Enjoy It...Genre: Friendship/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Fantasy. (WARNING: Many Crossover with other Anime in later chapter)
1. I'm Sick of This Boring World

**An Interesting Yet Dangerous World**

**A/N**: Konnichiwa! Salam kenal pada para author di Fandom Vocaloid! Saya adalah author yang mau mencoba debut (wat?) pertama saya di fandom ini karena kakak saya meminta (baca: memaksa) saya membuatkan Fic Vocaloid...And Here I Am. Mudah-mudahan semuanya suka cerita ini. Yosh!

**XXXX**

**Disclaimer**: saya hanya akan mengatakan hal ini sekali saja bahwa...Vocaloid bukan punya saya, yang punya tentu saja para pembuatnya. Got It Memorized? (Copyright Axel dari KH II XD)

**XXXX**

**-Chapter 1: I'm Sick of This Boring World-**

**Nobody POV (emang KH?)**

Pagi hari di Vocaloid Gakuen...ah! Intro-nya begini mulu! ngebosenin! Ok...CUT! kita ulang dari awal!

Ehem...Matahari sudah muncul diufuk timur, udara dingin pagi perlahan menghangat saat sang mentari mulai bersinar terang dan mulai menyelimuti bumi dengan kehangatannya – CUT! Huh...Intro-nya terlalu puitis! Siapa yang nulis Script? Mana kreatifnya!? Bikin yang santai dong!

"Kayaknya bukan Intro-nya yang bermasalah deh, tapi isi kepala authornya yang bermasalah," komentar salah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut Honey-Blond yang menenteng tas saat masuk di area sekolah itu. Tentu semuanya pasti tahu siapa dia.

Dia adalah...Author sendiri! *Plak!MukaShotaAjaKagakLu* Ok, Becanda, maksud saya dia adalah Len Kagamine!

"Udah, sini deh, aku yang bikin Intro~ mulai dari kunci D Mayor ya~" ucap seorang gadis penggemar Negi (Bukan Negi Springfield ya) berambut hijau Tosca bernama Miku dengan gak nyambung. Mana ada cerita pake kunci D Mayor segala. Yang pake Kunci Inggris, ada *plak!*

Tentu beberapa mahluk lain yang mengikuti 2 mahluk ini hanya bisa Sweatdrop mendengarnya dan semuanya memikirkan hal yang sama: 'memangnya kita mau nyanyi?'.

"Tapi tanpa Intro-pun kita sudah ada dalam cerita nih. Sudahlah author, yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu," ucap seorang lagi yang sepertinya versi cowok dari cewek berambut ijo-ijo tadi, atau jangan-jangan...dia Dobblegangger-nya Miku! *plak!*.

Author hanya ajeb-ajeb mendengar Quote-nya. Bingung nih, ni orang suka banget bikin Quote, ya? Tentu semuanya tahukan siapa dia? Yup! Benar sekali! Dia adalah Mikuo! Eh...tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, bener juga. Gak ada Intro, tahu-tahu udah masuk ke cerita. Dunia Fanfiction memang benar-benar aneh...*Plak!*

"Ah, lihat jam berapa sekarang. Kita buruan yuk, bentar lagi kelas mau mulai nih!" ujar seseorang yang tampaknya versi cewek dari Len.

Belum tahu siapa? Ok, dia suka banget sama buah yang namanya jeruk. Belum tahu juga? Dia selalu pake pita putih yang (anehnya) bisa bergerak seperti telinga kelinci. Ya ampun, masih belum tahu juga? Dia – belum selesai author ngomong, sudah dilemparin pake Es krim tepat dimuka.

"Kelamaan! Semua juga pada tahu dia itu Rin! Giliran gua kapan!?" ohoho...ternyata yang pelaku pelempar jeruk itu adalah cowok berambut biru alias BaKaito! – *Cplak!* yah, author kena lempar es krim lagi, Mubazir tahu gak? Kaito.

"Nah! Itu baru benar namaku!" ujar Kaito bangga namanya akhirnya disebut juga. Tapi, setelah sepersekian detik, akhirnya dia sadar bahwa...

"Es Krimku!" ujarnya sambil guling-guling ditanah. Siapa suruh main lempar aja? Akhirnya Kaito yang meronta-ronta karena es krimnya 'hilang' diseret oleh Len dan Mikuo kearah kelas.

"udah dulu ya author, Jaa ne," ucap mereka semua. Author sekarang sendiri lagi, penulis kreatif juga udah pergi entah kemana.

Hah...sekarang pake Normal POV deh...

**Class (:3)**

**Normal POV**

Setelah sekuat tenaga melarikan diri dari Author yang wajahnya menjadi korban Es krim Kaito, mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas dengan Aman sentosa...gak, berlebihan, soalnya Kaito masih ngeronta-ronta.

Di dalam kelas, mereka langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing dan mulai melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mikuo, sibuk menulis sesuatu di dalam buku yang berjudul 'Kata-Kata Mutiara. By: Mikuo Hatsune'. Padahal di publish aja kagak.

Sementara Miku, tampak sedang sibuk sendiri dengan Negi-Negi yang bakal jadi santapannya saat istirahat nanti.

Lalu, ada di Kaito yang masih saja berbicara dengan bahasa yang gak jelas meskipun ada beberapa kata yang dapat dimengerti seperti "Es Krim' dan 'Author' dengan bercucuran air mata komikal.

Kemudian the Kagamine Twins? Mereka sibuk berkutat dengan Manga yang mereka bawa kesekolah. Benar-benar serius kedua saudara ini. Lihat! Betapa kuningnya rambut mereka!...tunggu, itu sudah biasa, tapi siapa yang mengubah zat-nya? (itu Spongeb*b woi!)

Memang, di sekolah mereka, The Kagamine Twins adalah saudara kembar yang benar-benar Otaku. Se-Otaku-nya orang yang Otaku, mereka tidak dapat mengalahkan Ke-Otaku-an mereka berdua. Suruh saja mereka menyebutkan satu-persatu karakter disebuah Anime dan mereka akan menyebutkannya dengan profil lengkap tiap karakternya.

KRIIIING! Bel pun berbunyi dan seluruh siswa-siswi kelas (:3) duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing, menunggu kedatangan guru yang akan mengajar mereka. Dengan berat hati, The Kagamine Twins memasukkan Manga mereka ke dalam tas dan mempersiapkan buku pelajaran mereka.

Satu pikiran melintas di kepala kedua saudara ini: 'Kehidupan yang Membosankan, dimulai sekali lagi,'.

**Skip Time (halah, bilang aja gak suka bagian belajarnya)**

**School Rooftop**

**Normal POV**

"Gila *nyam* pelajaran sejarah bener-bener bikin ngantuk *kraus* tahu gitu aku bolos saja tadi *Gulp*," ucap Kaito yang tampaknya sudah pulih dari 'Keterpurukannya' dan mulai makan bersama Len dan Mikuo.

Saat ini, mereka ada diatas atap sekolah mereka yang memang diperuntukkan bagi siswa yang hobi banget sama yang namanya tempat tinggi.

"Kaito, lebih baik kau telan dulu makananmu baru bicara," ucap Len setelah mengunyah Pisang yang dicurinya dari kandang monyet sekolah *hah?* becanda, masud saya pisang yang sudah dibawanya dari rumah.

"Itu benar Kaito, juga jangan lupa untuk tidak memakan lebih dari yang dapat dimuat oleh perutmu, dalam kasus ini, mulutmu," kali ini giliran Mikuo yang berbicara menggunakan Quote-nya. Gila ni anak, kapan abisnya kata-kata dia ini ya?

"Memangnya *Kraus* Kenapa?" tepat saat Kaito mengatakkan itu, pintu yang digunakan sebagai jalur untuk turun kelantai dibawah atap terbuka lebar karena dibanting seseorang dan membuat Kaito terkejut hingga keselek makanannya sendiri.

"Itulah sebabnya," ucap Len dan Mikuo santai tanpa memperdulikan Kaito yang mangap-mangap nyari udara.

Mikuo dan Len menghadap pembaca.

"Ingat: Pada para reader yang baik, jangan berbicara sambil mengunyah makanan kalau tidak mau berakhir seperti si Biru ini," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan sambil menunjuk Kaito.

Kembali ke pintu tadi, ternyata yang membuka pintu itu adalah...Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah...*Drum roll* Hatsune Miku dan Rin Kagamine! *Fireworks*

"Halo semuanya! Kami gak telat, kan?" kata Rin menyapa semua yang hadir disitu. Len? Check. Mikuo? Check. Kaito? Chec – Tunggu dulu!

"Astaga! Aku gak nyangka Kaito pandai pura-pura sekarat!" ujar Miku tiba-tiba dan membuat yang lainnya Sweatdrop, kecuali Kaito tentunya.

"Kuyakinkan padamu, Miku, bahwa Kaito 100 % Mamalia," ucap Mikuo gak nyambung. Ngutip Quote-nya Spongebob tuh! *ditabok Len*

"Maksud dari Mikuo disini adalah, Kaito tidak sedang pura-pura dan dia baik-baik saja...untuk saat ini," ucap Len dan tidak lupa membisikkan kata-kata terakhir tadi sementara dibelakangnya tampak Rin tengah mencolek-colek muka Kaito pakai ranting yang entah darimana. Mau nguji Kaito udah mati apa belum sepertinya.

"Udah deh, bentar lagi dia juga pulih, lebih baik kalian cepat makan sebelum pelajaran di mulai," ucap Len kembali mengunyah Pisang bekalnya. Yang lain kalem-kalem aja ngikutin Len makan tanpa memperdulikan Kaito. Poor You, Kaito.

"Btw, abis ini pelajaran apa ya?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba setelah selesai mengunyah Negi-nya. Yang ditanya tampak berpikir. Len dan Rin menghitung menggunakan kalkulator mereka masing-masing, padahal pertanyaan Miku gak ada hubungannya dengan hitung-hitungan.

Satu kesimpulan ditarik oleh kedua orang itu. Dengan bangganya mereka mengatakan...

"Tidak tahu!" ...trus bayangin mereka berdua bilang ini sambil nunjukkin tanda 'Peace'.

"Abis ini MTK," jawab Mikuo dengan santainya tanpa mengunyah apapun. Kenapa? Ya karena bekalnya udah abis dong! Gitu aja kok gak tahu. Mendengar nama 'MTK' disebutkan, Len dan Rin mulai pasang muka Ogah-ogahan.

"Yah, Pelajaran MAkin TEkun MAkin TIdak Karuan lagi," ucap Kagamine Twins bersamaan. Tampaknya mereka juga sudah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Itu artinya sisa Miku yang masih berkutat sama Negi-nya.

Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu, yang terdengar hanya suara Miku yang tengah mengunyah Negi dan napas Kaito yang pasang surut. Kagamine Twins menatap pemandangan di depan mereka ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Len dan Rin menatap langit diatas kepala mereka.

"Sekali lagi melewati waktu yang membosankan," ucap Len dan kemudian menghela napas. Miku menghentikan acara makannya dan bersama Mikuo, mereka berdua juga ikut menatap langit.

"Kau dan Rin sudah mengatakkannya sejak semester lalu, selalu saja mengatakkan kalau dunia ini membosankan...jangan-jangan kalian - !" ujar Miku namun dipotong oleh Rin.

"Nggak kok Miku, bukan maksudnya kami udah bosan hidup, tapi rasanya kehidupan kita sehari-hari sangat...kurang berwarna," ucap Rin menjelaskan.

"Kalian tahu, kami dulu merasa bahwa dunia ini sangat menyenangkan karena kami hanya melihat dunia ini dari sudut pandang anak kecil," Len mulai angkat bicara.

"Tapi rasanya perasaan kami dulu itu salah, dunia ini terlalu biasa bagi kita," sambung Rin kemudian.

"Coba deh bayangin. Tiap hari kita bangun pagi, pergi kesekolah, kembali kerumah, istirahat, dan besok pagi kita akan mengulangi hal yang sama seterusnya," sambung Len kemudian dan mendapatkan anggukkan dari Mikuo.

"Memang benar apa katamu, tapi memangnya apa yang bisa kita perbuat? Dunia ini akan terus bergerak seperti semestinya, tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan," ucap Mikuo, mau tidak mau juga menyetujui perkataan Len.

"Tapi, ayolah! Paling tidak seharusnya di dunia ini ada Shinobi asli dari Manga Naruto atau Shinigami asli dari Bleach! Atau diri kita yang lain yang disebut 'Nobody' dari KH! Atau kalau enggak, Mecha juga gak apa-apa!" ucap Len sambil mengeluarkan air mata komikal. Miku dan Mikuo sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Len.

'jadi...alasan mereka bosan dunia nyata karena mereka lebih suka Anime/Manga dan game!?' pikir 2 orang berwajah nyaris sama ini.

"Tapi, kalau misalkan dunia seperti itu ada, bagaimana rasanya ya?" tanya Kaito. Semuanya kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Kaito sudah ikut nimbrung pembicaraan mereka. Tampaknya dia berhasil bertahan! Selamat! Sekarang, telen paku! *Plak!kenagamparkaito*

"GILA LU KAITO! Bilang-bilang dong kalo udah sadar! Haduh...bisa jantungan nih," ucap Len sambil mengusap perutnya. Dasar gak nyambung, dimana-mana orang jantungan ngusap dada, apa punya Len udah pindah ya? *Plak!*

"Ye, pas gua keselek boro-boro dipeduliin, apalagi pas gue bangun, hadeh..." ucap Kaito mulai memakan kembali bekalnya.

"Tapi *nyem* pembicaraan kalian menarik banget *Kraus* kalau seandainya kita bisa pergi ke dunia *nyem* yang ada Mecha, Shinobi, atau Shinigami *krenyes* gimana rasanya ya?" ucap Kaito dengan mulut penuh makanan. Len dan Mikuo sweatdrop.

'enggak kapok-kapok juga ni anak,' pikir mereka berdua.

"Oh! Kalau aku pasti senang banget! Pasti kegiatan sehari-hari gak bakal ngebosenin!" ujar Rin antusias mendengar pertanyaan Kaito. Len juga menjawab hal yang hampir sama, sedangkan Mikuo hanay merespon dengan bilang 'pasti menarik'.

Sementara mereka sibuk membicarakan hal itu, langit tiba-tiba mulai menjadi gelap, angin kencang mulai bertiup seperti akan terjadi topan. Hal ini membuat panik seluruh murid sekolah ini, khususnya murid cewek yang pake rok.

"Woah, kayaknya bakal hujan deras nih, kita masuk yuk, lagian bentar lagi pelajaran dimulai," ajak Len pada yang lainnya. Dengan cepat, mereka turun dari atap dan kembali kekelas mereka. Kini atap itu kembali sepi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, diatas atap tempat mereka makan tadi, tampak sebuah distorsi ruang yang sangat jelas, seakan udara diatas atap itu meleleh dan menetes di situ. Dari tetesan itu, tampak seekor mahluk hidup yang berbentuk lonjong seperti telur, bertelinga panjang, memiliki mata sipit, sepasang kaki dan tangan, juga sebuah batu permata di keningnya.

"Tehee~ Mokona sudah sampai~"

**-To Be Continued-**

Note: er...karena saya pemula di fandom ini, mohon maaf jika karakternya OOC. However, it's still fun to write this story! Anyway, cerita saya ini bakal gabung dengan beberapa Anime lain (yah, kayak Crossover gitulah).

Nih, nanti cerita intinya kayak gini: abis Mokona (From Tsubasa Chronicle) muncul, kejadian aneh mulai muncul di sekolah Miku dkk seperti munculnya Hollow (Bleach), Heartless (Kingdom Heart), Rogue Ninja (Naruto), dan Villain Character lainnya yang mengusik para murid. Tentu para Villain Character yang disebut diatas berasal dari Anime dan Game yang sama seperti isi Game dan Anime Fav LenRin.

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Mokona (di Chapter 2 bakal muncul), LenRinMikuMikuoKaito akhirnya diminta untuk pergi ke dunia 'Anime' dan 'Game' untuk memulihkan keadaan kota mereka. Disinilah petualangan pengganti kehidupan membosankan mereka dimulai!

(BTW, karena mungkin nanti Miku dkk bakal ada di dunia 'Naruto', ada kemungkinan besar...mereka punya Kekkei Genkai atau Bloodline! Bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka punya sharringan! Atau di 'Kingdom Heart', bisa jadi mereka ketemu 'Nobody' yang baru saja muncul dan sangat mirip mereka!)

So, Please Review and Let me Know Your Opinion, Jaa ne~


	2. What The Hell Is Going On?

**An Interesting Yet Dangerous World**

A/N: Uh...akhir-akhir ini kakak saya aneh. Dari kemarin saya mulai nulis cerita ini, bukannya ngeliatin hasil ketikan cerita saya, malah ngeliatin muka saya sambil terus minta buatin fic LenxRin. Brr...it's kind of creepy! Anyway, this is the second chapter of 'A/G Adventure' project (That's How I Called it) and i will let you know the first world that will mention in this story will be 'Naruverse A.K.A Naruto Universe', Followed by 'Bleach, 'Kingdom Hearts', Etcetera. So, Take a seat, bring your favorite food or drink, and enjoy this story . P.S. balasan buat para reviewers ada dibawah (Bahasanya kok gado-gado, ya?)

**-Chapter 2: What The Hell Is Going On!?-**

"Tehee~ Mokona sudah sampai~"

Percaya atau tidak, yang jatuh barusan adalah Bakpau yang bisa bicara! Sungguh aneh tapi nyata saudara-saudara dan para Reader sekalian! Sebagai Author saya sangat bangga *Apa Hubungannya Coba?*

"Enak saja! Mokona bukan Bakpau! Mokona adalah Mokona~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diem...

.

.

.

Tapi, tetap mirip bakpau. Iya gak? Iya gak? *AuthorDilemparinSendal*

"Ah~ Lebih baik Mokona cari Dimmension Travelers dulu deh~ Jaa Ne, Author-puu~" dan Mokona-pun melayang pergi dari atap. Lagi-lagi Author ditinggalin sendiri. Tunggu...Intro-nya bahkan gak dibuat, malah ngutip dari bagian akhir cerita chapter 1!

"Ah...seandainya kreatifku gak hilang," Author mulai masuk Depressed Mode dan mulai mojok sendiri. Udah deh, saya ambil alih sebagai Narator. kita pergi dan lihat apa yang dilakukan Miku dkk, dsb, dst - *kena lempar jeruk bali* RIIIIN!

**Class (:3)**

**Normal POV**

"Yess! Kena Narator!" ujar Rin sambil BerHigh-Four dengan Miku soalnya High-Five udah biasa alias Mainstream.

"Kalian tadi ngapain?" tanya si Kaito, masih berkutat dengan es krim-nya. Gak sakit perut tuh makan es krim terus?

"Ntuh, Nimpuk si Narator diatap pake Jeruk," jawab Rin santai sesantainya orang yang paling santai *Wut?*. Kaito memproses ulang perkataan Rin, maklum, otaknya konslet karena es krim yang dimakannya bukan pergi ke perutnya, melainkan ke kepalanya. So that's why he never had a Stomacche!

Setelah Update Maintenance Brainware-nya, Kaito akhirnya sadar apa yang dikatakan Rin.

"Tapi Narator-nya kan lagi diatas atap, tepat diatas kelas kita! Bagaimana kau melempar jeruknya sampai bisa kena Narator!?"

Rin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ya, dibelokkan kearah Narator lah! gitu aja kok gak tahu," ...Rin, kau mengatakannya seakan semua orang bisa melakukan itu.

"Hebatkan? Padahal Aku saja Cuma bisa belokkin Negi," sambung Miku dan membuat teman sekelas mereka yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa Sweatdrop dan memikirkan hal yang sama.

'Yang jadi permasalahan sekarang, Bagaimana Kalian Membelokkan benda-benda itu!?' Batin teman-teman sekelas Miku dan Rin. Author sendiri sampe curiga, jangan-jangan mereka ini Fruit and Veggie Bender? *ada ya?*

Baru saja Mikuo dan Len mau memberikan komentar mereka, tiba-tiba saya Kiyo-sensei masuk kekelas.

"Tolong semuanya duduk ditempat masing-masing, kita akan segera memulai pelajaran," semua murid di kelas itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan dengan berat hati mengeluarkan buku pelajaran MTK mereka.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan mulus dan tenang. Saking tenangnya sampai-sampai saat ditanya oleh Kiyo-sensei, gak ada satu murid pun yang jawab. Ini gak tahu jawabannya atau emang gak niat belajar sih?

Kita lihat salah satu dari set Kagamine Twins, Len Kagamine, yang saat ini tengah memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Belum ada 2 menit, pandangannya mengarah keluar jendela dan mulai memikirkan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka diskusikan di atap tadi.

Rin yang sadar 'Kondisi' Len mengambil secarik kertas, menuliskan sesuatu didalamnya, dan melemparkan kertas itu pada Len. Kaget, Len pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rin yang menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang barusan di lemparnya pada Len.

Len membuka kertas itu yang isinya:

'Melamun terus, mikirin apa :/?'.

Len hanya tersenyum licik, sebelum akhirnya membalas pesan singkat Rin.

'Mikirin kamu :3,' dan Len melemparkan kembali kertas itu pada Rin. Sesaat kemudian, Len berani bersumpah kalau dia dapat melihat wajah Rin memerah dan ada asap keluar dari telinga kakaknya itu. Tentu saja, Len tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Tak lama, secarik kertas mendarat di mejanya lagi dan kali ini ia mendapatkannya dari Miku. Dibukanya kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

'Len, kenapa wajah Rin-chan merah sekali? Sakit ya?'

Len terkekeh membaca pertanyaan Miku. Dengan cepat Len menjawab 'Tenang saja, dia gak apa-apa,' dikertas itu dan melemparkannya kembali pada Miku.

BLETAK! Tak lama kemudian, secarik kertas yang diikat pada sebuah pensil mendarat dengan indahnya tepat dikepala Len. Len yang mengusap kepalanya clingukan mencari siapa pelaku tindak kriminal itu dan menyadari siapa pelakunya setelah membaca isi kertas itu.

'Len, kau tadi nulis apa di kertas buat Miku? P.S. ntar pas pulang bantu aku nyari es krim yuk'

Lagi-lagi Len tersenyum licik untuk kedua kalinya hari itu dan mulai membalas pesan Kaito. Memangnya siapa lagi yang identik dengan es krim?

'Woah, Easy Dude, I Will Not Take Your Girlfriend from You :3' dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya melemparkan balasan pesan kembali kepada si pengirim. Sekarang, pertanyaan dari saya: warna apa yang muncul kalau warna biru dan merah disatukan? Soalnya seperti itulah warna wajah Kaito saat mendapat surat balasan dari Len.

DUG! Kali ini, satu surat yang disertai buku Filsafat setebal kamus bahasa inggris mendarat di wajah Len. Dengan kesal, ia membuka pesan tadi yang berisi: 'Jangan lempar-lemparan kertas. P.S. Balikin buku Filsafat-ku' dan menjawab: 'Kau juga sama! Lemparnya pake buku tebal begini lagi!'.

Setelah selesai, segera ia lempar kembali buku beserta balasan suratnya kepada Mikuo. Tanpa perlu berpikir keras pun, semua juga tahu kalau Cuma Mikuo yang bawa-bawa buku kayak gitu.

Akhirnya, setelah melihat Len saling melempar kertas pada Miku dkk, teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain juga ikut lempar-lemparan kertas. Ada yang disertai pensil kayak Kaito, atau buku kayak Mikuo, bahkan yang paling ekstrim, ada yang pake lempar tas-nya segala!

Kelas-pun jadi gaduh, tapi Kiyo-sensei malah tetap menjelaskan pelajarannya tanpa ada sedikitpun kemauan untuk menghentikan kegaduhan di kelas ini. Ini guru niat jadi guru gak sih? Lihat! Sampe ada yang lempar-lempar kursi tapi dia tetap adem-adem aja di mejanya.

"Kayaknya besok aku harus minta surat pengunduran diri dari Master deh," gumam Kiyo-sensei sambil menyebut Nickname Kepala Sekolah Miku dkk.

**Meanwhile,**

**Outside the Class**

Mokona tampak masih mondar-mandir disekeliling sekolah. Sesekali mahluk berbentuk Bakpau bertelinga kelinci ini berhenti sesaat untuk mendeteksi para...apa namanya tadi...Dimmension Travelers, itu dia.

Mokona menaikkan kedua telinganya dan mulai mencari keberadaan Dimmension Travelers. Setelah sekian detik, Mokona menurunkan kembali kedua telinganya dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Huh...Mokona tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka...Apa jangan-jangan mereka tidak ada didunia ini ya?" gumam mahluk itu dan mulai terbang kembali. Kali ini ia akan mulai memeriksa bagian dalam sekolah Miku dkk.

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua telinganya terangkat lagi dan wajahnya tampak ketakutan.

"Gawat! White Zetsu-Akatsuki sudah ada disini!" ujarnya dengan panik.

Saking paniknya, ia terbang ke sembarang arah dan sampai di ruangan kelas (:3). Tentu saja karena panik, ia tanpa sengaja terbang dan menabrak wajah seseorang.

"UPH! SIAPA NIH YANG NGELEMPAR BAKPAU!?" ujar seorang murid berambut Biru. Gak perlu dikenalin udah kenal kan? Semua yang ada di kelas itu berhenti lempar-melempar alat tulis dan properti kelas. Semuanya melihat satu sama lain.

"Miku, kau ya yang lempar?" tanya Kaito pada Miku. Miku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Enggak Kok! Aku Cuma ngelempar Negi!" jawab Miku sambil memperlihatkan barang bukti berupa satu set Negi-Gattling Gun *Wut?*. Mikuo melirik Len, Rin, dan Mikuo hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang hampir sama seperti Miku.

"Trus, yang ngelempar ini siapa?" tanya Kaito sambil memegang Bakpau itu (Baca: Mokona). Yang lainnya memperhatikan Bakpau itu.

"Er...sejak kapan Bakpau punya telinga?" ucap Len yang pertama kali mulai bicara.

"Ya, lalu sejak kapan pula Bakpau punya tangan dan kaki? Belum lagi punya mata dan mulut," sambung Mikuo.

Tiba-tiba saja, jendela kelas mereka pecah entah karena apa dan tanpa mereka sadari beberapa orang asing ada di dalam kelas itu. Seluruh murid menjadi panik dan mereka mulai berhamburan keluar.

"Ap- ," Miku yang paling dekat jendela, tangannya langsung dipelintir oleh seseorang dengan wajah yang ditutupi cadar.

"Miku! – " Kaito yang baru saja akan menolong Miku terlempar ke dinding karena kekuatan yang tak tampak dari seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"Apa yang – " hal yang sama terjadi pada Len, dia saat ini tak dapat bergerak maupun bicara karena beberapa kertas origami mulai melilit dan menahan pergerakkannya.

Rin dan Mikuo yang memegang Mokona, ditahan oleh seorang laki-laki bermata aneh yang membuat mereka tidak dapat bergerak. Mokona yang melihat ini langsung melayang dan menepuk-nepuk wajah Rin dan Mikuo.

"Tidak akan ada gunanya, Mokona," ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di dalam kelas itu. Mokona mencari sumber suara dan mendapati sosok seseorang yang memakai Topeng dengan satu lubang.

Len mengenali orang-orang asing itu dan bahkan tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. saat ini ia hanya memikirkan satu hal: 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?'.

**To Be Continued**

Soo, ada yang tahu siapa saja anggota Akatsuki yang muncul di cerita ini? Oh! Balasan Review:

**Chloe Cyasesa**: Ha'i! Sebenarnya Bukan Saya yang mau nulis Voca Fic, tapi kakak saya minta saya nulis cerita Vocaloid. Like I Said Before, It's Still Fun To Write This Story. Yang Benar? Saya kira cerita saya gak lucu, ternyata ada juga yang suka . Hm, saya juga kebayang tuh kalo benar-benar Dunia Anime itu Exist. Saya maunya nyoba sistem sekolah Akihisa dkk XD. Terima kasih sudah baca ya :3

**Shiroi Karen**: SAYA JUGA MAU IKUTAN! Hehe, yup saya juga Main KH tapi sekarang udah lupa karena software punya saya udah kehapus(saya mainnya di PC). Saya baru main KH: Chain of Memories, KH: Birth By Sleep (meski gak tamat-tamat), dan KH: 358-2 Days (juga gak tamat-tamat). Sip deh! Nanti bakal saya masukkin KH (tentu kalau 'Naruto' Arc udah selesai). Ok! Update cepat, datang! Thank's udah baca :3

**Chalice07**: (ini saya balas sama kakak saya) Hai Chalice-san! Terima kasih banget sudah baca fic ini! Pertama si baka ini (nunjuk TVP) gak mau bikin fic Voca, alasannya karena gak bisa. Buktinya, tuh, dia malah suka bikin cerita ini. (giliran TVP) ampun Chalice-san! Kakak saya udah serem, kalau dibantuin dia malah tambah serem T.T. Yup, Pairing KaitoMiku dan LenRin (Request kakak saya), Mikuo...saya bingung mau Pair dengan siapa. Sip deh, pasti bakal update.


	3. New Power

**An Interesting Yet Dangerous World**

A/N: Bweeh...Hujan Lagi Ma Men! Hadeh...Udah Update Elsword 4 jam, Lama Amat, Kagak Bisa Log Out, Kena Teleportasi Paksa, And, Last But Not Least, disuruh Nyelesain 100 Lantai Supaya Bisa Keluar! *Plak! EmangSAO?!* So, Here I Am, Write The New Chapter of 'An Interseting Yet Dangerous World'. Disclaimer...udah saya bilang di Chapter pertama, kan?

**-Chapter 3: New Power-**

Len benar-benar tak dapat mempercayai hal itu. Hal yang terjadi di depannya sangatlah mustahil terjadi di dalam kehidupan nyata. Benar-benar diluar nalar seorang Kagamine Len.

"Nah, Mokona, Tentu kau tidak mau mereka celaka meski kau tidak mengenal mereka bukan? Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau ikut denganku sekarang juga," ucap pria bertopeng itu pada Mokona. Mokona terlihat sangat ketakutan. Berkali-kali ia mencari celah untuk melarikan diri, namun konflik batin yang ada di dalam pikiran mahluk kecil itu membuat Mokona tidak dapat meninggalkan Miku dan yang lainnya.

Len memperhatikan Mokona yang tampak ragu-ragu. Len tahu, bahwa sebenarnya ada banyak sekali celah yang dapat digunakan Mokona untuk melarikan diri. Len kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakak perempuannya dan terkejut.

Di sudut matanya, Len dapat melihat air mata mengalir dari mata Rin, tubuhnya bergetar, dan yang paling membuat Len akhirnya murka – Wajah Rin yang benar-benar tampak ketakutan kala pria dengan mata aneh itu terus memandangi Rin dan Mikuo.

"Hey! Topeng Lolipop!"

Yang dimaksud Len pun menolehkan wajahnya yang tertutup topeng itu kearah Len – yang berhasil menyingkirkan kertas yang menyumbat mulutnya tadi.

Len berteriak lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi pada saudariku, tapi lebih baik kau perintahkan dia untuk berhenti!" Ujar Len benar-benar murka. Pria bertopeng itu terdiam sebentar, namun Len tahu dibalik topeng itu, pria itu tampak memasang wajah keheranan.

Pria bertopeng itu mendekati Len dan menarik rambutnya hingga Ponytail-nya terlepas. Pria itu menatap Len dari lubang ditopengnya itu dengan matanya yang juga dapat terbilang aneh. Len dapat melihat matanya dengan jelas dan pikirannya langsung mengetahui apa itu: 'Sharingan'.

"Tampaknya Ada seorang yang pantas menjadi seorang Dimmension Traveler disini, bukankah begitu, Mokona?" ucap pria itu sambil mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada mahluk putih itu.

Pria itu kemudian mendekati Rin. Ia mengatakkan sesuatu pada Itachi dan membuatnya mundur. Setelah kontak mata dengan Itachi terputus, Rin langsung terduduk sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata dan badannya masih terus bergetar hebat.

Len merasa lega melihat Rin sudah terlepas dari pengaruh Itachi, namun hal berikutnya membuat perasaan lega Len hilang dalam sekejap.

Pria bertopeng itu mengangkat wajah Rin agar matanya dan mata Rin bertemu. Kali ini, Rin bukan hanya bergetar ketakutan, ia juga mulai memegangi kepalanya dan mulai berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" ujar Rin, air mata masih tetap mengalir. Len mulai memberontak dari, kini dengan emosi yang sangat besar.

"SIALAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADA KAKAKKU! TOBI!" ujar Len. Miku dan Kaito yang melihat Rin seperti itu mulai berontak untuk menolongnya namun usaha mereka sia-sia, sedangkan Mikuo tampaknya masih berada di dalam pengaruh Itachi.

Len benar-benar ingin sekali lepas dari kertas yang menahannya ini dan berlari kemudian menyerang si Topeng Lolipop itu tanpa ampun. Ia benar-benar ingin mengahajarnya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia ingin melakukan hal itu...adalah karena ingin menyelamatkan Rin.

Saat memikirkan hal itu, Pria bertopeng – atau kita sebut Tobi – mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai – pisau lempar yang digunakan para Shinobi di Jepang – dan mengarahkannya pada leher Rin. Ia agak menekan Kunai itu dan darah segar mulai mengalir dari leher Rin.

Len kali ini bukan lagi murka, ia saat ini memasuki emosi yang melebih kata 'murka'. Ia makin memberontak melihat kakaknya diperlakukan begitu.

'Sial! Padahal dia ada didepan mataku, Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menolong kakakku sendiri!? Aku terlalu lemah, aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang yang penting bagiku, dan yang lebih ironis lagi, aku ditahan hanya menggunakan kertas! sialan!' batin Len. Tepat saat itu, kristal yang ada di kening Mokona mulai bersinar kebiruan. Sinar itu sangat terang hingga menutupi pandangan orang-orang asing itu.

"Waw~! Mokona Tidak dapat melihat~!" ujar Mokona.

Saat cahaya itu redup, Len yang tertahan oleh kertas origami, menghilang entah kemana. Tobi terkekeh.

"Seorang Dimmension Traveler, sudah muncul," gumamnya sambil melirik kebelakangnya. Tampaklah Len yang sudah memegang Kunai yang ia dapat entah darimana berdiri dibelakangnya.

Semuanya tampak terkejut, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Len sudah ada dibelakang Tobi tanpa mereka sadari.

"Well, Well, Well, Tampaknya kau sudah mendapat kekuatan baru, Dimmension Traveler," ucap Tobi sambil menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Sementara Len hanya tampak mengatakan sesuatu namun tak dapat terdengar oleh pria itu.

"Ng? Apa katamu barusan?"

"...Kakakku..."

"Apa?"

"Lepaskan...Kakakku!" ujar Len dan menebaskan Kunai-nya pada Tobi, namun Len menyadari bahwa Kunai yang digunakannya hanya menembusnya.

Tobi kemudian menghindari Len dan mendekati pria berambut merah – Nagato. Len berlari kearah mereka, sementara Nagato mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah Len.

"Bansho Tein," ucap Nagato dan sebuah energi yang tak terlihat mulai mendorong apapun yang ada di jalur dimana tangan Nagato tertuju. Namun sebelum mengenai Len, remaja berambut Honey-blond itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang kemudian secara tiba-tiba juga muncul dibelakang Nagato.

Len menusukkan Kunai-nya tepat dikepala Nagato dan menewaskannya seketika. Saat Len melakukan hal itu, mayat Nagato perlahan berubah wujud menjadi White Zetsu. Saat itu juga, Kaito yang terkena pengaruh 'Bansho Tein' Nagato dapat kembali bergerak.

Belum sampai disitu, tiba-tiba saja pria bercadar – Kakuzu yang menahan Miku, tampak memunculkan sulur-sulur berwarna Hitam dari punggungnya. Lama kelamaan, sulur-sulur itu mulai membentuk beberapa mahluk dengan topeng.

Len menyiapkan kembali Kunai ditangannya dan mulai menyerang mahluk itu satu persatu.

'Untung aku sering baca Manga-nya dan tahu dimana letak kelemahan Jantung Kakuzu,' batin Len dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kakuzu seperti yang ia lakukan pada Nagato.

'2 down, 3 to go,' batin Len bersiap-siap menerima serangan dari Itachi, Konan, ataupun Tobi. Namun sebelum ada satupun yang berinisiatif menyerang, Tobi langsung angkat bicara.

"Hm, Sepertinya Cukup sampai disini dulu, kami tidak jadi Merebut Mokona," gumamnya. Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, namun Tobi tampak masuk ke dalam matanya sendiri dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Sementara Itachi dan Konan, mereka taampak 'Tenggelam' di lantai kelas Miku dkk.

"Cih! Mereka Kabur!" ucap Len sambil membuang Kunai yang dipakainya tadi.

"Len!" tiba-tiba Miku memanggil Len. Len mambalikkan wajahnya dan melihat teman-temannya mengelilingi Rin dan Mikuo yang pingsan. Mikuo tampak baik-baik saja, namun Rin masih bergetar meskipun dalam kondisi pingsan.

"Rin!" Len berlari kearah Rin kemudian berlutut disebelahnya. Len mengangkat kepala Rin dan mengusap wajah Rin yang penuh keringat. Len kemudian melirik leher Rin dan mendapati banyaknya darah yang masih mengalir dari bekas lukanya. Namun satu hal yang pasti: Rin masih hidup.

"Dia masih hidup, masih bernapas...Syukurlah," gumam Len sambil mengeluarkan air mata berwarna merah dari kedua matanya. Ya, merah, Len menangis dengan air mata merah.

Miku dan Kaito yang melihat hal ini kaget, terlebih lagi saat mereka memandang mata Len yang biasanya berwarna Cerulean itu kini tampak berwarna merah dengan 3 bintik yang mengitari pupilnya. Kini Len bukanlah pemilik mata biasa, saat ini ia adalah seorang pewaris sah mata legendaris, Sharingan.

Melihat hal ini, Mokona melayang mendekati mereka. Ia tampak murung, terlebih saat melihat Rin yang terluka. Ia kemudian mendarat dipangkuan Miku.

"Maafkan Mokona, kalau saja Mokona tidak ada datang kesini, kalian tidak perlu terluka begini," ucap Mokona sambil menundukkan kepalanya (badannya?). Miku dengan perlahan mengusap kepala Mokona.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan salahmu hingga Rin terluka," ucap Miku dengan nada menenangkan. Tiba-tiba saja, Len tampak kaget. Dengan mata barunya itu, Len tampaknya dapat melihat apa yang tak dapat dilihat oleh orang biasa.

"Rin? Rin! Buka matamu dan jawab aku! Buka matamu sekarang juga kakak jelek!" ucap Len sambil berusaha membangunkan Rin. Miku dan Kaito yang melihatnya hanya bingung.

"Kenapa Len?" tanya Miku.

"Rin...Pernapasannya Jadi Semakin Jarang!" ujar Len dengan nada yang sangat khawatir. Miku dan Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung panik.

"Telpon Rumah Sakit! Kaito! Kau Bawa Ponsel kan?"

"Ponselku Rusak Pas Aku Terlempar Tadi!"

"Kalau Gitu Lebih Baik Kita Pergi Ke Ruma Sakit!"

"Tapi Itu Sangat Jauh Dari Tempat Ini! Tidak Akan Sempat!"

"Apa Tidak Ada Cara Lain!?"

"Ada Satu Cara," ucapan Mokona sukses menarik perhatian ketiga remaja yang masih sadar itu. Dengan cepat Len berkata.

"Masih ada cara? Beritahu Aku!" ujar Len.

"Mokona dapat membawa Kalian ke dunia lain, dimana ada Rumah sakit yang dapat merawat sekaligus memberi perlindungan pada Rin~, lagipula, dia terkena ilusi bukan~?" ucap Mokona dengan nada ceria.

Miku, Kaito, dan Len saling bertatapan kemudian dengan tegas, mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka tersenyum kearah Mokona dan Mokona tahu apa arti dari senyuman mereka itu.

"Baiklah! Mokona Modoki Can't Wait! Kapooo~!" ucap Mokona. Tubuhnya kemudian bercahaya dan dari punggungnya muncul 2 buah saya putih. Di bawah kaki Miku, Len, dan Kaito, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir. Tak lama mereka tertutupi sesuatu seperti Slime hingga membentuk bola seukuran kelereng.

"Kaaa~" ucap Mokona sambil membuka mulutnya dan mengisap kelereng itu. Saat sudah masuk, Mokona menutup kembali mulutnya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir.

'Tunggu saja Rin, aku akan memastikan keselamatanmu,' batin Len sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke sebuah lorong aneh bersama teman-temannya.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Welcome to Konohagakure**

Balasan Review:

**Chalice07**: Uh...*ngiler* Bakpau...*Plak!* haha, soal Syaoran dkk, nanti bakal ada ceritanya sendiri, jadi tunggu aja . Yup! Semua tebakan mu benar sekali! Mereka adalah Itachi, Konan, Nagato/Pein, Kakuzu, dan Tobi! Hah, pasti dong, Roxas 'kan tokoh utamanya *dalam game 385-2 Days sih*

**Chloe Cyasesa**: Oh, It's Just My Imagination. However, I'm Really Curious About Len Evil Smirk too. Haha...yah soal pertanyaan itu, tuh udah keathuan gimana mereka ngalahin Akatsuki. Yup, sebenarnya...nanti Kiyo-sensei bakal...Bahaya Spoiler, hahaha! Yup, terima kasih sudah membaca.


	4. Welcome To Konohagakure

**An Interesting Yet Dangerous World**

A/N: Yeah! Balik Lagi dengan author tercinta kita! *Pe-De* Ok, Ok, Saya terlalu banyak bacot jadi lebih baik kita langsung masuk cerita daripada baca bacotan saya. To The Story-Aru! X3

**-Chapter 4: Welcome To Konohagakure-**

Kiri...Kanan...Atas...Bawah...semuanya terlihat sama. Ditempat ini kita tidak dapat membedakan yang mana bagian atas maupun sebaliknya. Entah saat ini kau tengah berdiri atau malah sedang Head-Stand. Entahlah.

Ditempat ini, tampak 5 sosok dengan karakteristik dan penampilan yang berbeda. Seorang dari mereka – remaja lelaki yang memiliki rambut Honey-Blond – tampak memeluk seorang perempuan yang memiliki wajah dan warna rambut yang nyaris sama dengan dirinya.

Di kedua pipi laki-laki Honey-Blond itu tampak bekas air mata yang bercampur dengan darah karena suatu alasan sementara perempuan yang dipeluknya tampak makin pucat karena kehabisan darah yang terus mengalir dari lehernya.

Disisi lain, tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca, tampak khawatir dengan seorang laki-laki yang – anehnya – juga nyaris mirip dengan dirinya.

Seorang lagi, laki-laki dengan rambut biru, tampak sangat bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia tampak berkali-kali menelengkan kepalanya, mencari dimana bagian atas dan bawah tempat ini. Namun apa daya? Di tempat ini – Ruang dan Waktu tidaklah _Exist_, jadi meskipun kau mencarinya, kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya di Other Way.

**Kaito POV**

'What The - ! gawat, jangan-jangan sifat Otaku Kagamine Twins tertular padaku! Tapi, luka di leher Rin sangat nyata...jadi tidak mungkin ini hanya ilusi,' untuk kesekian kalinya aku berdebat antara pikiran dan akal sehatku. Berkali-kali pula aku mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

Entah berapa kalipun aku menyangkal bahwa ini tidak nyata, namun lihat dimana kami sekarang? Mana mungkin ada _Virtual Reality_ sebagus ini!? Tunggu, Gakupo-Senpai pasti bisa bikin yang kayak gini, Atau Dell-senpai karena namanya kayak merek komputer...atau mungkin ini hanya ilusi optik karena gelombang elektromagnet yang mempengaruhi otak kami?...lihat Siapa yang aku bohongi! Aku bahkan tak mengerti ucapanku!

Saat aku mulai beradu argumentasi dengan pikiranku sendiri, sebuah bola cahaya berwarna biru yang muncul entah darimana mendekatiku. Entah kenapa, rasanya bola itu mengeluarkan hawa yang dingin. karena penasaran, aku mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi sebelum sempat tanganku menyentuhnya, bola itu mulai berubah dan mengambil bentuk seorang perempuan.

Ia memakai baju yang tampak berwarna hijau tosca – seperti rambut MikuMikuo – dengan rambut yang diikat Ponytail. Ditangan kanannya, perempuan itu menggenggam sebuah topeng dengan lambang sepert kabut dibagian keningnya.

Tentu semuanya pasti memiliki pikiran yang sama sepertiku saat melihat sosok orang yang datang tak dijemput dan pulang tak diantar di sebuah tempat asing, bukan? Aku tahu ini benar-benar dapat menurunkan harkat martabatku sebagai Fans Es Krim ternama, namun saat ini aku benar-benar ketakutan hingga tak dapat bicara.

"Tidak Perlu Takut,"...Sosok Itu bisa bicara! Demi Dewa Es Krim Dan Magnum Gold! Orang – atau mahluk apalah ini – Bisa bicara! Kalian bisa bayangkan seberapa kagetnya aku, dan mungkin kalau kalian melihat ekspresi terkejutku dapat dijamin kalian akan lebih kaget melihatnya ketimbang melihat hantu!

Gak percaya? Demi Tuhaaan! *Gebrak-Gebrak meja*. Masih dalam Shock State, sosok itu memukulku menggunakan topengnya dan rasanya sakit sekali! Sumpah! Padahal kalo dilihat topengnya tipis banget!

"Tenangkan Pikiranmu Kaito Shion,"...Ok, Itu Aneh, Bagaimana bisa mahluk ini...er, orang ini mengetahui namaku? Memang sih aku paling terkenal seantero sekolah *Caelah*, tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini. _Secret Admirer_, mungkin? Ok, pikiranku mulai meracau tidak jelas, sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja hal itu padanya.

"Er, Maaf Atas Kelancanganku, Tapi Bagaimana Kau Tahu Namaku Padahal Kita Tidak Pernah Bertemu Sebelumnya?" duh, kuharap alasannya yang logis, mungkin dia kenal aku dari FB, Tweet, Atau Friendster.

"Tentu aku tahu, aku sudah lama menunggu kedatanganmu, Dimmension Traveler," Ayolah! Kenapa sejak aku masuk kesini kejadian aneh dengan alasan aneh terus bermunculan! Kenapa Harus Aku!?

"Itu Karena Kau adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki kedekatan dengan elemen Es,"...Apa Perempuan ini bisa membaca pikiran atau aku mengatakan dengan jelas pikiranku tadi ya? Baiklah Kaito, tarik napas dalam-dalam. Keluarkan. Tarik. Keluarkan. Ok, aku sudah tenang.

"Elemen Es? Um, aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi apa maksudmu Kekkei Genkai Es dari...Anime Naruto?" Ok, sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Kuharap jawabannya 'tidak'.

Kulihat reaksi perempuan itu. Dia tersenyum! Apakah itu pertanda baik?

"Tepat sekali," Ok, aku tarik ucapanku. Itu ternyata adalah pertanda buruk. Tapi tunggu, pengguna Kekkei Genkai Es yang aku tahu di seri Naruto – The Movie tidak termasuk – hanyalah perempuan yang membantu Zabuza.

"Ja-jangan-jangan, kau...Haku!" kali ini aku benar-benar tidak lagi berpikir untuk mendapat jawaban 'tidak' karena tak peduli berapa kalipun aku menyangkal kenyataan, tidak ada yang dapat berubah. Lagian, menurutku ini akan semakin menarik. Oh! Satu pertanyaan!

"Lalu, mau apa kau denganku?" Haku...kalau tidak salah dia sudah mati, bukan? Tapi, kenapa bisa disini? Lalu, apa yang ia ingin kan dariku?

**Normal POV**

Haku mendekati Kaito. Ia kemudian memberikan topeng miliknya pada laki-laki penggemar es krim itu. Kaito menatap Haku dan topeng itu bergantian dengan tatapan bingung. Haku kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Kaito.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pewaris Kekkei Genkai milikku," ucapnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah kening Kaito. Dari ujung kelingkingnya, muncul sebuah cahaya berwarna putih salju. Kaito bahkan dapat merasakan dinginnya salju dari cahaya itu.

Belum sempat Kaito berbicara, cahaya itu sudah lebih dulu menelannya.

**Somewhere,**

**Normal POV**

"Yosh! Setelah latihan, aku akan langsung pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen -ttebayo!" ujar seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut Blonde, memakai Jumpsuit dengan corak Hitam dan Oranye, sambil melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya dengan sangat cepat.

Peluh dapat terlihat di keningnya, menandakan anak ini berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. tentu saja setelah latihan, lebih enak mengisi perut dengan makan makanan favorit, bukan?

Setelah beberapa saat melompati dahan demi dahan, anak ini akhirnya menemukan jalan setapak dan kemudian memutuskan untuk berlari menuju gerbang desa-nya yang terbuka lebar.

Dengan senyum lebarnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam desa...

BRUUUGH!

...Sebelum akhirnya ia tertimpa oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat.

"Gah! Siapa yang pasang perangkap siang-siang gini -ttebayo!?" ujarnya sambil berusaha bangkit dan menyadari bahwa yang menimpanya bukanlah benda, melainkan sekumpulan orang ditambah binatang dengan bentuk aneh.

Anak ini benar-benar bingung. Dilihatnya langit cerah-cerah saja, tidak ada satupun awan hujan yang tampak.

"Padahal Ramalan Cuaca hari ini gak ada yang namanya hujan orang," gumamnya. Aduh nak, tidak bisakah kau mengerti bahwa mereka muncul tiba-tiba?! Tak lama, remaja ini pun menyadari salah satu dari 5 orang itu tampak terluka.

"O-Oi! Kau terluka! Biar aku bawa ke rumah sakit," ucap anak itu yang berniat mengangkat Rin namun tangannya ditahan oleh Len. Len mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk dan menemukan wajah yang ia kenal dari Manga-nya. Bisa kau bayangak seberapa kagetnya Len saat ini?

Namun, bukan hanya Len yang kaget. Remaja dengan 3 kumis kucing yang ada di kedua pipinya itu tampak terkejut saat Len mengangkat wajahnya dan menampakkan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah dengan 3 Tomoe yang mengitari titik hitam ditengahnya.

"Kau...Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Len lega dan entah karena apa Sharinggan miliknya kembali seperti mata Cerulean-nya lagi. Len kemudian tampak teringat sesuatu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rin lagi.

"Tolong aku, Bawa kakakku kerumah sakit dan selamatkan dia!" ujar Len memohon pada Naruto sambil mempererat genggamannya pada tubuh kakakknya yang mulai mendingin. Naruto kembali sadar dari Shock-nya kemudian mulai membentuk beberapa Hand-Sign.

"Kage Bunshin-No Jutsu!" ujarnya dan membuat 2 klon yang sangat mirip dengannya. Klon pertamanya mengangkat Rin sedangkan yang satunya lagi membawa Mikuo yang masih pingsan.

"Ayo ikuti aku!" ujar Naruto pada Kaito, Miku dan Len. Mereka semua berlari kearah utara desa dan sampai disebuah rumah sakit yang lumayan besar. Baru saja mereka masuk, mereka dapat mencium bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat.

Namun hal itu mereka acuhkan karena mereka lebih khawatir pada kondisi kedua teman mereka.

Berkali-kali mereka ditegur oleh suster dan dokter rumah sakit itu agar tidak berlari-lari dilorong rumah sakit dan lagi-lagi mereka tidak mengacuhkan hal itu.. setelah berbelok ke beberapa arah didalam rumah sakit itu, Len, Miku, dan Kaito menemukan seorang lagi yang mereka kenal.

"Sakura!" ujar Naruto pada gadis dengan rambut Pink yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Belum sempat Naruto mengajukkan permohonan untuk menolong Len dkk, Len sudah lebih dulu mendekati Sakura dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku Mohon, Sakura-san, Selamatkan kakakku! Aku Mohon!" ucapnya pada Sakura. Sakura yang tidak mengerti sama sekali mengalihkan pandangannya pada naruto dan mendapati 2 orang yang sedang pingsan – dan salah satunya memiliki luka yang terbuka lebar.

"Astaga! Suster! panggilkan Ahli Bedah keruang Operasi secepatnya! Bawakan peralatan bedah dan Sekalian juga ambil obat bius yang kita punya! Naruto, bawa perempuan itu kemari!" perintahnya. Dengan cepat, para suster yang ada disitu berlari mencari ahli bedah sementara Naruto membawa Rin kearah ruangan yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

Len menatap kakaknya yang dibawa ke ruang bedah dengan tatapan sendu. Penyesalan mulai muncul kembali ke dalam hatinya. Penyesalan karena tak dapat melindungi kakaknya sendiri. Len kemudian merasakan tepukan pelan dipunggungnya dan melihat Miku dan Kaito menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Ini Semua Bukan Salahmu'.

Len membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyuman kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduk didekat ruang operasi itu. Miku dan Kaito mengikutinya dan duduk untuk menunggu kabar dari hasil operasi Rin.

**3 Hours Later...**

**Normal POV**

Lampu diatas pintu ruang operasi yang awalnya hidup, kini sudah mati. Selama 3 jam, operasi itu selesai juga. Tentu menunggu selama itu dapat membuat siapapun tertidur, termasuk juga pada Len, Miku, dan Kaito.

Len tidur dengan posisi duduk dan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya sementara Miku...yah, dia tertidur dibahu Kaito yang juga sama saja ngantuknya. Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampakkan wajah Pinkette Kunoichi yang memasang wajah senang.

Len yang mendengar pintu ruang operasi terbuka langsung terbangun dan menatap Sakura seolah bertanya 'Bagaimana Kakakku?'. Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat salah satu jempolnya dan hal itu sudah cukupuntuk membuat Len bahagia.

Berkali-kali ia berterima kasih pada Kunoichi itu karena telah menyelamatkan kakaknya.

"Ngomong-Ngomong, Kenapa kalian tidur disini? 'kan kalian bisa menunggu kabar Operasinya dari rumah?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba saat melihat Kaito dan Miku yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Len menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Um, Sebenarnya kami bukan dari sini...jadi, yah...kami tidak memiliki rumah," jawab Len sambil nyengir lebar, hingga membuat Sakura mengingat wajah Naruto saat tersenyum seperti itu. Maksudku, ayolah, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki rambut Blonde bukan?

"Hm, begitu ya? Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Konoha," ucap Sakura. KRUYUUUK...Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat mereka terkejut.

"Suara Apa itu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Dengan malu-malu, Len mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Hehe, itu suara perutku," lha, kalo lapar seharusnya ngusap perut, bukan kepala. Jangan-jangan organ dalam Len kebalik semua nih.

Sakura yang semula terdiam tak lama tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Len.

"haha, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar dan cari makan. Disini ada Ramen yang enak lho!" ucap Sakura bersemangat. Len mengangguk setuju kemudian mulai membangunkan Miku dan Kaito.

Yah, sepertinya tidak ada yang terlupakan. Iya gak? Kalau gitu, Ramen~ Ramen~ *ikut Rombongan Sakura cs*

**Meanwhile...**

"oooi...Miku, Len, Kaito...Kenapa aku Ditinggal Sendiri disini sih?" gumam Mikuo yang tampaknya tengah bermimpi ditinggalin sama Miku, Len dan Kaito. Masih saja dia ini pingsan. Kasihan banget, udah pingsan, ditinggalin temen...

KRUYUUUUK

...Perut keroncongan lagi! Haha! *Dilempar Buku Filsafat dari chapter 2*

"Len...Kok Makan Ramen gak ngajak-ngajak sih...?"

**To Be Continued**(?)

**Review Reply:**

**Shiroi Karen**: Twilight...City...? *Merinding* Saya juga nyasar disana, bingung mau lewat mana. Gak apa kok telat Review, Don't Mind, Don't Mind . Yang penting saya tahu kalo ternyata ada yang suka cerita ini (Maklum, baru debut pertama Voca sih =_=a) oh ya? Kasih juga ya Rin yang jadi korban pelampiasan terus *Plak!digiles* OK! Akhir kata, trim's sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, See You Next Chapter! :3

**Chloe Cyasesa**: Selamat Rin, Kondisi bayi-nya kritis *Plak!kritis kok selamat?* ehem...Back to Serious Mode. Yup, mereka Dimmension Traveler (Or That's How I Mention It) yang bakal keliling AniGaVerse (Anime-Game Verse). Yah secara teknis, Miku dan Kaito gak apa-apa, soalnya mereka Cuma ditahan, gak diserang secara fisik maupun mental (Gitu deh...). Btw, saya memang sengaja Update cepat, karena waktu udah ngetik cerita...tangan saya langsung ngambil modem buat Upload ceritanya. Akhir kata *Pasang Pupy Eyes* Baca Lagi Chapter berikutnya ya! :3 See You Next Chapter~

**Chalice07**: Hohoho, Aneh juga ya, Masa Uchiha Rambutnya Blonde? Rata-rata 'kan item semua. Ya sudahlah, udah terlanjur :3 *Acuhkan* yah, Kaito udah dapat kekuatan tuh, kayaknya bakal Sekelas ama Yuki Onna deh *Kena Lempar es balok* soal kekuatan yang lain...tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini! *Kena hajar Chalice07* Oh Ya! Main Elsword juga! Masih Sih! Tahu gak - *dibekep* (Len: jangan OOT juga) oh iya. Ehem...Yup! FYI, Desa Konoha bisa juga disebut Konohagakure or Hidden Leaf Village. Ha'i! Pasti Saya Update! Terakhir, See You Next Chapter ya! :3


End file.
